My demon, your kitten
by Dumbass-kagehina
Summary: Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio have heard stories from their parents and friends that there is a thing called "soulmates". When you touch your soulmate for the very first time you turn into your true self. Your true self can be any mythical creature. Mermaids, fairies, fae's, demons, werewolves, catshifters, vampires, any kind of shifter and even wizards.


**Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio have heard stories from their parents and friends that there is a thing called "soulmates". When you touch your soulmate for the very first time you turn into your true self.**

 **Your true self can be any mythical creature. Mermaids, fairies, fae's, demons, werewolves, catshifters, vampires, any kind of shifter and even wizards.**

 **Shouyou's father is a wizard and his mother is a vampire. Tobio's parents are both wizards, but it was never sure that you would turn out like your parents.**

Shouyou was excited to go to his new school, Karasuno High, the same school the "Little Giant" went to. After his loss at the last game he started to learn more and more about volleyball and vowed to himself that he would win from the "king" the next time he saw him.

He stood infront of the gym doors and took a deep breath he slowly opened the door, his eyes widening at who he saw.

"You!" He pointed at the boy who was about to serve the ball.

The raven haired boy looked at him, groaning as the ball fell on his head.

"Me? Who are you?" He stared at Shouyou with a blank look

"You're the king!" Hinata walked closer only stopping when the other glared at him

"Do not call me that, I have a name" He picked the ball up, throwing it back in the basket

"My name is Hinata Shouyou" Shouyou smiled brightly, the taller boy just scoffed

"Kageyama Tobio...so you're going to this school as well?" Kageyama glanced at Shouyou "Aren't you too short to be playing volleyball?"

Shouyou felt his eye twitch, holding his hands up "You wanna fight!?" Kageyama walked up to him but before he could even touch Shouyou, the 3rd years walked in.

"I assume you are Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou? I'm Sawamura Daichi, I'm the captain and this is Sugawara Koushi, he's the vice-captain of this team" Daichi held up two papers "I want you both to fill these out, when you're done you can give them to Sugawara-san"

After filling the papers out and introducing themselves to the rest of the team they started practice.

"Oi dumbass! Don't close your eyes when I'm setting to you! You need to look at the ball!" This was the 5th time that Shouyou had done this and Kageyama was angry, clenching his fist he turned to Daichi.

"Ok everyone, it's time to play against eachother. Kageyama, Hinata and I will play against Suga, Tanaka and Ennoshita" Daichi patted Kageyama on the back "Have patience, he will learn"

At the end of practice Shouyou overheard Tanaka talking about soulmates, he shuffled a little closer to listen to them when he heard Kageyama call his name, he quickly turned around bumping into said boy.

Everyone looked at them, shocked to see a black pair of huge wings coming from behind Kageyama and orange/brown cat ears and big orange fluffy tail coming from Hinata. Both boys looking at eachother with wide eyes.

Kageyama ruffled his wings nervously, folding them infront of him to hide himself as he saw Hinata stare at him "S-stop looking at me like that" Kageyama stood up and tried to walk away.

Shouyou panicked and quickly he felt himself turning into a cat and bolted towards the door but before he could leave the door was closed, he looked up to see Suga and Tanaka looking down at him.

Shouyou mewed in fear, slowly walking backwards his ears flat on his head.

"Shh it's ok Hinata, we're not going to hurt you" Suga held his arms out so Hinata would come to him.

They all heard a growl and all eyes were on Kageyama, who's eyes were bright red, he started running towards them, his eyes focused on Hinata.

"No! Kageyama don't hurt Hinata!" Daichi stared wide eyed as Kageyama picked up Hinata and started flying up. He waited for any sound of Hinata but didn't hear anything.

"I-i'm fine guys..." Hinata's voice was small but they all sighed in relief "Ka-kageyama...y-you're scaring everyone..." bright golden eyes looked into blue ones "No one will touch me"

Kageyama was confused, he felt so strange, one moment giant wings sprout from his back and Hinata turned into a cat and then he felt the urge to rip his senpai apart for trying to touch Hinata

"Daichi-san, is this what that whole soulmate thing is?" Tanaka looked at Kageyama, Daichi nodded.

"It's...it's the same for Suga and me, Suga is a wizard and I'm a werewolf. I've never seen a demon before though or a catshifter, they are very rare"

Hinata didn't know what it was but he felt save in Kageyama's arms so he turned himself back into a cat and curled up against Kageyama's chest. Tobio looked down at his teammates as he slowly made his way back down.

Suga sighed but couldn't help but smiling "I will let the school know, go home for now and we will see you back tomorrow"

Tobio looked at him confused but nodded slowly, he gathered their bags and made his way out of the gym when he was called back by Daichi

"It might be a good idea to hide those wings, Kageyama!" Daichi grinned "Just take a deep breath and try to relax"

Tobio did as told, smiling slightly as he heard Hinata purr. His wings disappeared almost immediatly after that.

Hinata woke up in a different room, he stretched his body. Sitting up straight he looked around.

"Where am I?" He slid off the bed, slowly opening the door, peeking into the hallway "Did I get kidnapped?" His fluffy tail swayed behind him, his ears stood up straight as he heard footsteps.

"Ah, you're awake...a-are you ok?" Kageyama approached Hinata carefully "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Y-you didn't, I uhm..what exactly happened?" Shouyou looked up at the taller boy, his ears flat against his head.

Kageyama motioned for him to follow him to his livingroom, Shouyou didn't know what came over him but once he caught up with Kageyama he held onto his hand, looking around the house. Tobio looked down at their hands, a weird feeling in his chest.

"I'm not the right person to talk about this, all I know is that...we are soulmates" Kageyama looked down, his face turning red "I think we should talk to our parents about this, I can bring you home if you want"

"So, it's actually true, well, I knew it was true but...it's still strange" Shouyou looked down at his lap where his tail lay "I'm a cat..." he looked up at Kageyama "What exactly are you?"

Kageyama cleared his throat "A demon" he heard Hinata gasp "I-i'm not going to hurt you!" he held his hands up "I know we only met today and we still have to get to know eachother, but I'm willing to try" Shouyou tilted his head to the side

"I'm not scared of you" he fiddled with his fingers his tail flopping against the couch "I actually kind of like you"

"Y-you like me?" Kageyama felt his heart beating faster at the sudden confession. He watched as the cat boy nodded his head.

"When I first saw you at that match I thought you were really handsome but I was too scared to say something" One of Shouyou's ears started twitching as fingers brushed against it. He slowly looked up to see Kageyama hovering above him.

"I can't explain it but I feel the strong need to protect you" Tobio started scratching behind one of Shouyou's ears, smiling slightly as the boy began to purr "You should head home, I'm sure your parents want to know about this"

"Will you be alright?" Shouyou nuzzled against Kageyama's hand, falling on his side on the couch as Tobio took his hand away.

"I will call my parents about this, I'm sure they will head home as soon as they know" Kageyama nodded at Hinata "I will see you tomorrow"

Shouyou stood nervously by the door as they said their goodbyes, he reached out to grab Kageyama's hand and kissed his palm before he ran away quickly. Kageyama stared at him wide eyed, he could already tell it would be difficult to control himself around that boy.

The next day they both stood infront of the gym, staring at eachother, both their cheeks a rosy red.

"W-we should go in-inside" Shouyou couldn't help but feel nervous, yesterday he met his rival again only to find out that that boy is his soulmate as well. He had learned quickly from his parents how to hide his ears and tail if he was ever uncomfortable with showing them.

"Are you ok with me being your soulmate?" Kageyama looked at Hinata. He thought that Hinata deserved better, he was never good with people. He felt arms wrapping around his waist.

"Idiot, if you're still thinking that I'm scared of you then you're wrong" Shouyou looked up, placing his chin on Kageyama's chest "All this is strange but I'm oddly comfortable around you"

Tobio couldn't help but smile as he saw those ears and tail again "Yeah, I can see that" he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy "Don't be scared to show your true self to me" he kissed the top of Shouyou's head.

"The same goes for you" Shouyou was blushing so he buried his face in Kageyama's chest.

"If you're both done being all lovey dovey then please step aside" It was the other first year, Tsukishima Kei, behind him was Yamaguchi Tadashi who was covering his mouth giggling.

Kageyama glared at them, holding Shouyou closer. Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he walked passed them.

"Woah, he's just as tall as you!" Shouyou's tail swished around excitedly. Kageyama growled. "Lets go Kageyama!" Shouyou pulled Kageyama inside the gym only to be stopped by Tsukishima.

"I don't think we should go in any further..." Tsuki looked over his shoulder at the wizard/werewolf couple "it seems Suga-san is part vampire"

Kageyama felt his back burning, by the sound of a moan his wings sprouted from his back, his eyes turning a bright red.

"K-kageyama? Are you ok?" Shouyou looked at his mate, his eyes widen as Kageyama started to growl

"H-hinata...you need to take care of Kageyama" It was Daichi's voice "He's a demon, meaning an incubus"

Hinata's face turned red his ears dropping "O-oh...i-is that true Kageyama?" he looked up at the demon who looked back at him with a hungry gaze. "W-we'll be right back then..." Hinata took Kageyama's hand and dragged him out of the gym.

"I'm so sorry guys, Suga hasn't fed since yesterday morning and he was really hungry...I should've known this would bother Kageyama" Daichi rubbed Suga's back "It's ok, babe. They would've found out eventually"

"Ugh, so gross" Tsukishima crossed his arms "Are we going to cancel practice again just cause that demon can't control his needs?" Daichi glared at him

"I didn't hear you complain yesterday when Yamaguchi had to feed. Kageyama can't control himself yet, they have only found out yesterday" Suga glared at him.

After some time they both came back into the gym, Hinata's face was still red, his hand holding onto Kageyama's tightly. Some team members whistled while others just shook their heads, Daichi hushed them all.

"Ok if everyone is ready we can start playing. Hinata? Can you play with those?" Daichi pointed at his head.

"A-ah yes, I will try...I can't make them disappear just yet" Shouyou glanced at Kageyama, who leaned down to place a quick kiss against his lips.

"Aaw you two are just so adorable!" Suga grinned, making both boys even more embarrassed

Tanaka nudged Kageyama "So? How is he?" Kageyama glared at him his eyes flickering between blue and red making Tanaka back off "Sorry, I won't talk about your mate anymore, geez, demons are scary" he stood by Nishinoya, sulking

"He's not scary" Hinata snuggled against Kageyama, smiling brightly up at him. Kageyama couldn't help himself and leaned back down to kiss his kitten again.

"Hinata's tail sure is really fluffy though, it really matches his hair" Tanaka laughed at Nishinoya's comment.

Daichi and Suga sighed, at this rate they won't be able to practice before school starts, before any of them could even open their mouths the bell rang.

"Great, another practice to waste. I expect all of you to be here after school! We still have to decide where on court you will stand" Daichi had his hands on his hips "Nishinoya! You are in charge of bringing Asahi this time!"

The newly mates made their way to their first classes, Hinata smiled brightly as they held hands, Kageyama could only look at him, Hinata was so adorable.

Hinata suddenly yowled as he felt someone pulling on his tail, Kageyama wipped his head around, glaring at whoever hurt his mate. Their classmates laughed at Hinata's reaction, making Kageyama fume in anger.

"K-kageyama it's ok, it didn't hurt that much..." Shouyou held onto Kageyama's arm to keep him still "See, it's fine" he wrapped his tail around Kageyama's wrist. Tobio took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Ah, I see Kageyama-san and Hinata-san decided to join us today" The teacher smiled "Kageyama-san, I have heard from one of your senpais that you're a demon?" Everyone in the class gasped, Kageyama wanted to hide himself within his wings, nodding at his teacher. "I advice everyone then to not get to close to his mate, if not controlled demons can go on a killing spree if anyone dares to hurt their mate" The teacher grinned

A girl raised her hand "How do you know that sensei? I've never seen a demon before and neither have my parents" The teacher chuckled

"My mate is a demon as well, few years ago there was almost an accident, if I didn't stop him then he would've killed my attacker" The teacher looked around "But don't worry, from what I can see, Hinata can control his mate pretty well"

In the meantime Hinata had climbed on Kageyama's lap, tracing circles on his chest to calm his mate down. Shouyou giggled as Kageyama buried his face in the redheads neck.

"I don't mind all that, but do pay attention in class ok?" The teacher shook his head as he saw Hinata nodding, their teacher narrowed his eyes as he looked at Hinata's mouth, he quickly made his way towards them "Hinata, could you open your mouth?"

Shouyou blinked but slowly opened his mouth, revealing small fangs to his entire class, the teacher nodded

"I knew it, I assume you already know you're a catshifter?" Hinata nodded "But I think you're also part vampire, is one of your parents one?"

"My mother is a vampire...does that mean" he looked at Tobio "does that mean I have to feed off of Kageyama?" He felt Kageyama stiffen

"Vampires do have to do that yes" he walked back to the front of the class "when bitten by a vampire they give off a certain feeling, for every vampire it can be different" he couldn't help but chuckle at his students "I guess Kageyama will find out really soon what that feeling might be"

It was lunch break and Shouyou was wriggling on Kageyama's lap, groaning Kageyama wrapped his arms around the cat boys waist trying to keep him still

"I'm hungry Kageyama, hurry up" Shouyou whined in Tobio's ear

"Just do it here" he squeezed Hinata's waist "I don't mind, the teacher said you would have to feed soon, right?" Hinata nodded, nuzzling Kageyama's neck

"I'm sorry" Shouyou mumbled before biting down, his fangs piercing through Kageyama's skin. Hissing he held Hinata closer as the boy started to drink.

Tobio squeezed his eyes shut, he was starting to feel warm and sleepy so he tugged on Hinata's hair gently "S-Shouyou, t-that's enough" after a few seconds Shouyou pulled away, licking the wound

"I'm sorry, I got carried away" Shouyu looked at Kageyama with lidded eyes, his lips still stained with some blood. Kageyama growled, crashing his lips against Shouyou's.

The teacher quickly ushered everyone out of the room, closing the doors. He really needed to inform the principal about this.

Shouyou eagerly started kissing back, arms wrapped around Kageyama's neck, his tail rubbing against the front of Kageyama's pants.

"You're already driving me crazy" Kageyama stood up and placed Hinata on the table, sliding his hand in Shouyou's pants as he started kissing his neck. Shouyou tilted his head back, a soft moan escaping his throat as Kageyama wrapped his hand around his cock.

"T-tobio, w-we can't do tha-" He was cut off by another kiss, his hips bucking up against Kageyama's hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm really hungry right now" He pumped Hinata's cock faster as he nibbled on Shouyou's lower lip. Hinata let out a high pitched moan as he came, his ears flat against his head, he pulled Kageyama closer, burying his face in his mate's neck.

Kageyama pulled his hand out, licking the cum from his fingers, he combed his fingers through Hinata's hair "Are you ok? Shouyou?"

Hinata was trembling, mumbling something and before Tobio knew it there was a cat on his table, chuckling he kissed the head of the kitten

"I'm sorry, Shou" he looked at the door as it opened.

"Is it save to come back inside?" it was the teacher and Kageyama nodded. The teacher motioned for everyone to go back inside.

When a classmate tried to pet Hinata, Kageyama slapped their hand growling "Mimi-san, what have I told you? Look at Kageyama's eyes, they're still red. Everyone do not touch Hinata right now"

Hinata slept through the rest of their classes so Kageyama had to take notes for him as well, occasionally he would pet Hinata, scratching him behind his ears. At the end of their last class, Suga walked in approaching Kageyama.

"Hey, Kageyama? It seems the basketball club had the gym for after school, Daichi forgot" He chuckled "How is our little kitten doing?" Kageyama looked away embarrassed

"He had to feed and I kind of lost control and attacked him...he's been sleeping for the rest of the classes" Kageyama picked up their bags before picking Hinata up "Since we have no practice I'm going to bring Hinata home"

Suga nodded slowly, wondering if he should be worried about them "Bring him home safely and don't get distracted" Kageyama grunted as he walked out of the classroom.

On his way towards Hinata's house, the cat started to struggle in his arms.

"Oi, Shouyou, stop mo- ow! Why did you scratch me!?" Kageyama glared at his mate as Shouyou turned back into his human form.

"I didn't mean too! You should've just let me go" Shouyou held Kageyama's arm up and licked the scratch "I'm sorry"

"Lets just get you home, ok?" Tobio took Hinata's hand and continued to walk

"You know, if you flew us over there it would be much faster" Hinata grinned at Kageyama

"I'm not good at controlling them yet and I don't want to drop you" Tobio ruffled Shouyou's hair "Lets walk for now"

"Say, Tobio...do you want to spend the night at my house?" Kageyama looked down at the cat boy. He knew they were soulmates and it was probably normal, but he wasn't sure if he could control himself around the boy

Kageyama cleared his throat "If your parents are ok with it" Hinata jumped as Kageyama grabbed his tail

"W-what? What are you doing?" Shouyou tugged his tail back, pouting "That scared me, Tobio"

"It's really fluffy, I mean, it looks fluffy but it also feels really fluffy" Kageyama reached out again making Hinata take a step back

"Stop right there! You can touch it, pet it or play with it, but please don't just grab or pull it, ok?" Shouyou looked at Tobio "Well? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're just really cute" Tobio ruffled Hinata's hair

When they reached the gate of Hinata's house, Shouyou suddenly turned around.

"I haven't told my parents what you are yet..." Shouyou but his lip nervously

"That's fine, right? I still need to introduce myself anyway" He patted Shouyou's head "Don't worry so much, Shou"

"Shouyou? You're home early, I thought you had volleyball practice?" It was Shouyou's mother.

"Ah...I forgot! Don't tell me we're ditching practice? Tobio!?" He pulled on Kageyama's shirt whining, his ears drooping making Tobio chuckle

"Daichi-san forgot that the basketball club had the gym after school, so Suga-san told us to just go home. Don't worry, I would never ditch practice" He kissed Shouyou's forehead.

Shouyou's mother cleared her throat "I assume you're Shouyou's mate?" She smiled gently, Kageyama nodded, bowing

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, it's nice to meet you" He heard Shouyou giggling next to him

"You know, to call Shouyou your mate, you would actually have to do, well you know" She smiled as both boys turned red.

"M-mom! We...we haven't done anything yet!" Kageyama cleared his throat and Hinata's eyes widened "O-oh..w-well...ac-actually"

"Mrs Hinata, I don't know if Shouyou did tell you or not, but I'm a demon, an incubus" He heard Shouyou's mother gasp and he immediatly stopped talking. Out of instinct he pulled Hinata behind him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It's just that I've never seen one, a demon that is. I have heard stories when I was little but we thought they were extinct" She smiled gently.

"His wings are really cool, mom!" he nudged Kageyama "Show them show them!" Kageyama groaned

"I can't control them yet, you idiot! I already told you that! Don't make me grab your tail again" Hinata squeaked holding onto his tail

"Waah! You're so mean bakayama!" his mother started laughing

"Ok that's enough, go inside you two~" She shook her head giggling

Shouyou stuck his tongue out at Kageyama as they walked inside, making Kageyama hit him on the head

"Can Tobio stay the night?" Shouyou looked at his mother, his ears twitching as he picked up the sounds of his sister walking around in her room. She looked at both of them

"Tobio-kun should call his parents first, if they agree then I'm fine with it" she patted Hinata's head "Those eyes work better on your mate" she winked at Kageyama who started blushing.

"Lets go to my room" Shouyou pulled Kageyama up the stairs.

"Why aren't you angry at me? I jumped on you in the middle of our lunchbreak today" Kageyama thought back at that moment and he felt his cock harden.

"You're my mate and I know what you need now. It's all new so it's a little scary" Shouyou's face turned red as he thought about it "B-but it feels nice, so I don't mind it"

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Shouyou's waist "You really are too much" He gently bit on one of Shouyou's ears making him yowl

"T-tobio, p-please stop" Shouyou pushed his butt back against Kageyama's crotch "M-my mom could w-" he gasped as he suddenly was covered with blank wings.

"I need you, Shouyou" Tobio grinded against Shouyou's butt. Shouyou's eyes started to tear up

"S-stop, please...T-tobio" Kageyama was surprised at the sound of Shouyou's voice, he immediatly let go of the cat boy, backing away.

"I-i'm sorry..S-hou-" he reached out but his hand was slapped away.

"Stay there...d-don't move" Shouyou was shaking and Kageyama could hit himself for being so stupid "I-I know...I know, but I'm scared. I don't want us to do it because you need it, I want us to do it because you want it" Shouyou looked at him with wet eyes and Tobio could feel his chest clench at the sight.

"Shouyou..." He wanted to hold him so badly, he took a step forward when the boy started talking again.

"I love you, I'm in love with you" Shouyou clenched his fist, his ears flat ontop of his head "Which is stupid and weird cause we've only known eachother for 2 days! But I can't stop loving you and I want to be with you and touch you and kiss you"

Kageyama slowly wrapped his arms around his mate, his wings covering them.

"I know exactly how you feel. I feel like wanting to hold you all the time, tell everyone that you're mind and for them to back off. I know they won't harm you but you're my mate..." He squeezed the red head gently, feeling him turn around in his arms "I want to touch you and kiss you all the time as well. But I won't do things that will scare you, ok? I promise you that"

Shouyou nodded, standing on his toes to press a sweet kiss on Kageyama's cheek, mumbling a 'thank you'.

"I love you too, Shouyou" Tobio picked his mate up, letting him wrap his legs around his waist "I have only been your mate for two days and I'm already messing up" Shouyou shook his head.

"Y-you're trying, we are both trying" He slightly pulled away to look into Tobio's eyes "We'll figure out everything together"

Kageyama couldn't help but press his lips against against Shouyou's gently, the cat boy letting out a satisfied mewl.

There was a knock on the door making them pull away.

"Shouyou dear, is everything alright?" Shouyou sighed as he heard his mothers worried tone.

"We're fine, mom. We are just talking about everything" He heard his mother mumble an 'okay' before leaving again.

Kageyama placed Shouyou on his bed, his wings ruffling.

"Please don't look at me like that, Shou. They just won't disappear" Shouyou shook his head, smiling

"It's not that, they are just really beautiful" Shouyou reached out to touch the feathers, his tail swaying behind him "Ooh~ they're soft as well" He looked up at Kageyama "Can you hold me?"

Tobio nodded as he got on the bed. Shouyou climbed on his lap, snuggling against Tobio's body.

Kageyama buried his face in Hinata's hair, his eyes closed.

"I can bite you...maybe they'll disappear then?" Shouyou felt Tobio nod so he nuzzles his mate's neck licking over the old wound then bit down hard. Tobio groaned, holding tight onto his kitten.

"W-why are your bites so...addicting?" Kageyama tilted his head to the side, feeling himself drift off the more Shouyou drank. Shouyou pulled away, wiping his mouth, giggling as he saw his demon had fallen asleep.

Shouyou curled up against Kageyama's body and let himself drift off as well.

Tobio woke up early the next day, looking to his side he saw his mate. Smiling softly he pulled him closer. Tobio never thought he would started dating someone, or even finding someone who could love him.

When he found out Shouyou was his mate it made him extremely happy, satisfied. He vowed to himself that he would never make his mate cry again.

Shouyou stirred as he felt something on his face, he tried to swat whatever it was away, scrunching up his nose. When he heard soft chuckling he slowly opened his eyes, whining as the light shone in his eyes.

"Tobi, no~ " he clutched onto Kageyama's shirt who only started laughing harder

"Sleepy head" He kissed Shouyou's head, making the red head pout even more. "If you continue to do that I will kiss you"

"Whats so bad about that? I like your kisses" Shouyou buried his face in Kageyama's chest to avoid the morning light. Kageyama tsked at that

"Come on, Shouyou~" He rolled over hovering over the boy, who just sleepily blinked up at him

"Are you going to kiss me?" Shouyou smiled softly, reaching his hands out to cup Kageyama's face.

"Too much" was all Tobio said before silencing Shouyou with his lips.

The news of a demon and catshifter being mates have reached everywhere in Japan. It wasn't unheard of, but for generations no one has seen one. Shouyou and Tobio being the first ones in such a long time made people want to see them.

Tobio pulled Hinata closer by his waist "It would be better if you hid your ears and tail for now, babe" Shouyou nodded and within a second they were gone.

"This is ridiculous, Daichi!" Suga was fuming "They are not some attraction for people to just watch and touch whenever they feel like it!"

"I agree with Suga-san. The last time someone dared to touch Hinata, Kageyama went crazy" Tsukishima pushed his glasses up, he normally didn't care but even he found this was outrageous.

Shouyou tugged Kageyama down, kissing his cheek "It's ok, I know you just want to protect me" he smiled softly.

Kageyama heard someone whispering "Aren't demons supposed to drink the blood of people to survive?" and then another "I think thats been outdated for centuries now" Kageyama took a step away from Hinata

"Tobio? What's wrong? Wait where are you!?" They all watched as Kageyama took out his wings and flew off, Shouyou heard what they said, his eyes flashed dangerously his ears and tail popping out.

"Hi-hinata!? What are you doing?" Suga's eyes widened at the sight, Shouyou's nails started to grow, he started hissing at the people his fangs baring.

"Tobio would never do that! He has been nothing but gentle with me! Don't you dare talk about my mate like that!" He growled as he jumped over the people on all four and took of in the direction Tobio went.

People started screaming and whispering and Daichi had enough off it.

"This is what you get for messing with someone else's mate! How would all of you feel if someone were to talk bad about your mate!? Or touch them in ways that would disgust you or even want to rip that persons throat out!?" Daichi clenched his fist "You are all lucky the both of them ran away! They coud've done much and much worse! But they didn't, why? Because they are good people!"

"D-dai-chan...please calm down" Suga rubbed Daichi's back, his gaze on the mob of people. "My mate is right. You have no right to be here, no right to talk about someone like that. I hope for all of you both of them are ok"

Meanwhile Shouyou tried to track down Kageyama's smell, his senses weren't that good as a werewolf would be but he could still smell something.

He stopped running, listening for any sounds "W-where are you..." He turned around when he heard footsteps "T-tobio...what happened?" He ran towards his mate but stopped as soon as Tobio covered himself with his wings.

"Please...don't come closer..." Tobio sounded broken and it broke Hinata's heart

"D-don't be stupid...i-it's just me..." Shouyou walked closer, placing his hand against a wing. Tobio gasped softly at the warm touch "I don't care what they say, you're my mate and I know you would never ever do such a thing, Tobio...please"

The moment Tobio's wings opened up a little, Shouyou wriggled himself between them, wrapping his arms around his mate's waist. Kageyama hesitated but slowly wrapped his arms around Shouyou.

"I'm sorry for running off, I never meant to leave you behind, but I didn't know what to do" He looked down at his kitten "What happened to you? You look so different now" Shouyou blushed, embarrassed.

"I got angry at them and something inside of me snapped...d-do I look ugly?" Tobio shook his head.

"You always look beautiful to me" He scratched behind one of Shouyou's ear "We probably should head back" Shouyou nodded

"Can you fly us back?" Shouyou got comfortable as Tobio picked him up bridal style and took off.

Suga looked around "Daichi? Can't you track them down? What if something happened?"

"They're already heading back this way, please calm down, baby" Daichi wrapped his arms around his mate to calm him down.

"There they are!" Yamaguchi pointed up "It seems they both have calmed down enough"

Kageyama clumsily landed infront of them, his eyes still bright red.

"Is everything alright?" Suga carefully approached them making Tobio growl

"It's ok, Tobio. You know Suga-san would never hurt us" Hinata made Tobio look at him "I'll take care of that when we get home"

Suga sighed in relief "I advice you two to go home, Kageyama is still worked up and we can't do anything like this"

Tsukishima walked up to them "Daichi-san took care of the people, they all apologised and they won't bother you again" Tobio just stared at him, growling a little as his hunger grew. Tsukishima held his hands up "Ok, I get it, go home"

"Kageyama, if you want, Tsukishima and I could make some potions for you, just so you won't always have to go off to find Hinata when you get like this" Suga looked at him

"That would be great, thank you so much Suga-san" Hinata answered for Tobio who squeezed him "We better be going now, I think Tobio is getting impatient"

Later that day Hinata lay panting and wide eyed on his bed, looking up at Tobio.

"S-still not e-enough?" Kageyama shook his head slowly, embarrassed. Hinata huffed "You...you can make love to me if you want. Only if you want it"

Kageyama looked wide eyed at Hinata "A-are you sure? Do-don't just say it for me to get rid of my hunger" Hinata smiled shyly, spreading his legs slowly

"I want you to make love to me, Tobio, lets fully become mates" Hinata's ears were flat against his head, his tail slowly coming up to tease Tobio's cock, making him gasp.

Tobio hovered back over his mate, closing the distance between them.

 _ **Next day**_

Shouyou stretched as he woke up, hissing as he felt pain shooting up his lower back. Tobio walked in drying off his hair

"Good morning" He crouched down infront of the bed, rubbing Shouyou's lower back "I'm sorry, does it hurt alot?" Shouyou grinned sleepily

"To be honest, it still feels like you're inside me" he giggled as Tobio's face turned red "I'm sorry, I'm sorry~ it does hurt, but it was worth it" he smiled shyly

"Are you able to walk? You should take a bath before we go out" Hinata's ears perked up

"We are going out!? Where are we going?" He sat up straight, whimpering as the pain came back "A-ah..forget it, I won't move"

Tobio laughed "Come on, when you're done with your bath I will massage your back"

Shouyou mewled happily at that, slowly sliding off the bed.

Tobio waited by the front door as Hinata got ready, looking at him amused

"You really love leaving them out, huh?" Tobio played with Hinata's ears, making Shouyou giggle happily

"It feels good having them out, I don't feel myself when I don't have them" Shouyou smiled brightly as he laced their fingers together.

After what happened they never hid themselves from others again, they have accepted and learned to love themselves. Their teammates and parents were also very supportive of their relationship.

Shouyou and Tobio couldn't be happier as they made their way to the park. Not knowing what their future had in store for them, but that was a surprise for next time.

A demon and catshifter, who would've thought?


End file.
